L'akatsuki menée en bateau
by Eden-Maru
Summary: Suki, une jeune fille de 16 ans est enlevée par l'akatsuki.Bien que l'entente avec les membres de la célèbre organisation soit au beau fixe,celle-ci ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir s'enfuir du repère.Cette fic est plutôt l'aboutissement d'un tit délire
1. Chapter 1

Ici, on décrit les péripétie de Suki, une jeune fille de 16 ans enlevée par l'akatsuki après avoir joué les oreilles indiscrètes (c'est pas bien d'espionner les gens!) Taquine et aimant relever des défis, cette petite personne leur en fera voir de toutes les couleurs.

* * *

La résidence Akatsuki comportait un grand nombre d'étages; 5 précisément, sans compter le grenier .Je découvrit par hasard la porte du grenier oublié, un jour où n'ayant rien à faire, je décidais de trouver une "faille" dans la bâtisse afin de pouvoir m'enfuir .Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant cette caverne d'Ali baba. Toute sorte de vieilleries tapissait la grande pièce, aussi bien aux murs qu'au sol. C'est alors que je l'aperçus...

Cet immense kayak jaune avec ses rames assorties .Et là, j'eus l'idée du siècle:  
Je ne pouvais jamais atteindre ni les fenêtres, ni les portes car, à chaque fois, un de mes chers amis m'arrêtait dans ma tentative de fuite .Mais là, je tenais le plan idéal.

"A L'ABORDAGE!!!" hurlais-je lorsque je descendis les marches dans mon superbe kayak .J'avais l'air folle, mes yeux étaient exorbités, j'avais un rire de dément .Mon plan eut été parfait si Hidan n'aurait pas eu l'idée d'arriver dans les escaliers à ce moment précis. Il n'eut le temps que de se retourner et de hurler lorsque je le fauchais avec le bateau pointu .Le passager clandestin s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à l'embarcation à grands renforts de hurlements .Le bateau prit de la vitesse et entra avec fracas dans la salle de réunion où se trouvait désormais l'akatsuki au grand complet (il ne manquait plus qu'Hidan et le voici).  
Ils me regardaient avec des yeux ébahis, ne sachant que dire. Je poussais le sol avec la rame et le bateau se souleva, glissa sur la longue table, passa à travers la fenêtre dans un bruit sinistre et chuta d'un étage. Tout se passait comme je l'avais prédit, et, une fois en bas, je courrais le plus vite possible jusqu'au prochain village.  
Sauf! Qu'il y avait un détail que je n'avais pas prévu. Le détail en question était gros et vert (non, se n'est pas Zetsu!).Le kayak, au lieu de continuer sa descente vers la terre, s'encastra dans un arbre. Et je me trouvais bloquée sous les yeux inquiets de l'organisation criminelle. Il ne fallut pas plus de 10 minutes aux membres de l'aka pour me libérer, Zetsu pouvant se trouver partout où il y avait des plantes. Une fois à terre, Hidan m'ébouriffa les cheveux avec un "une prochaine fois peut être?" Quant à Pein, il me dit d'aller dans ma chambre, mais qu'avant ça, je devais manger un bout à la cuisine pour me remettre de mes émotions. À mon avis, tous sauf Hidan croyaient à un accident.  
Organisation criminelle vous dîtes?

* * *

Désolé pour la taille trés réduite de ce chapitre.D'autres de m'avoir lue(ça fait chaud au coeur). reviews?


	2. le cerveau lent

Il faisait beaucoup de vent ce jour là. Trop de vent, c'était carrément le déluge. Le toit des maisons s'envolaient, des arbres étaient littéralement arrachés du sol. Impuissants face à de tels éléments, nos chers membres de l'aka ne pouvaient bouger de leur repère.

Ils restaient assis dans leur divan en regardant « les feux de l'amour » et « colombo » à la télé.

Suki s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle était affalée sur un sofa, emmitouflé dans son manteau à nuages rouges. C'est alors qu'elle eu une idée. L'idée du siècle !

Elle sortit de la maison facilement, les membres de l'aka trop occupés à regarder leurs films. Elle se plaqua au mur pour ne pas être emportée par une bourrasque. Elle repensa à son plan .Il était parfait ! Elle s'élança alors dans le déchaînement des éléments.

Les manteaux de l'akatsuki étaient longs, vraiment très longs. Elle prit chaque bord de celui-ci, fit face au déluge et se fit emporter .Elle s'envola lentement vers les cieux, en décrivant de grands cercles .Elle attendait de monter assez haut pour passer au-dessus des forêts avoisinantes.

Elle commençait à prendre assez de hauteur ; avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait enfin « voler » vers le village le plus proche. C'est à ce moment précis que Kakuzu fit son apparition. Elle battit désespérément des « ailes » dans l'espoir de se tenir le plus haut possible de l'homme masqué. Celui-ci enroula ses files autours des jambes de la jeune fille. On aurait pu croire à un passionné de cerf-volant en pleine action, mais avec un cerf-volant hurlant et battant des bras (le tout en tenant fermement les pans de son manteau ! chapeau !). C'est alors que Kakuzu se mit à se soulever, par petits bonds au début, puis, s'envola définitivement. Il ne monta pas plus haut qu'un mètre, se fils toujours fermement accrochés aux chevilles de la jeune fille. Ils se mirent à tournoyer tous les deux dans les cieux en hurlant. Alertés par les bruits, tout le reste de l'akatsuki mit le nez à la fenêtre, regardant avec étonnement l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait dehors. « Hey ! Y'a une chauve-souris géante (batman ?) qui essaye d'enlever Kakuzu ! » S'exclama Tobi. Pein prit alors les choses en main : il demanda tout simplement à Deidara d'aller les chercher. Il s'élança alors à son tour vers les cieux déchaînés. Mais son oiseau d'argile avait bien du mal à lutter contre les vents. Ayant subitement une (bonne) idée, il atterrit tant aussi bien qu'il put et demanda à toutes les personnes présentes de prendre Kakuzu dans leurs bras pour le maintenir au sol et de tirer sur les liens pour faire descendre la malheureuse personne. Mais celle-ci ne démordait pas. Et continuait de vouloir voler. La tempête finit par se calmer et elle fut ramenée vers la terre ferme.

Une semaine après l'incident, Pein déboula dans la pièce principale du repère. Il tenait dans ses mains un grand paquet avec un bel emballage qu'il offrit à Suki. Curieuse, elle lança un regard méfiant à Pein qui lui répondit avec un sourire bienfaisant « C'est un nouveau manteau » . Elle ouvrit alors le paquet sans aucune hésitation. Et en sortit un drôle de manteau, blanc avec des manches attachées dans le dos. « Une camisole ?! » « Hé oui, répondit Pein, ça t'évitera de faire des bêtises ! » et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce en riant.


	3. quand les pommes de terre ont des ailes

Il était onze heure, Suki et Konan faisait la cuisine : un délicieux steak purée irait dire « coucou » aux papilles de notre chère organisation criminelle. Konan s'occupait des légumes, tandis que Suki devait faire la purée. Konan, voyant que la jeune fille ne s'en sortait pas, se précipita pour l'aider. Les deux jeunes filles firent ensemble la fameuse purée en riant de l'aspect de celle-ci.

Les deux filles riaient de plus en plus, racontant des passages amusants de leurs vies respectives. Tant et si bien, qu'elles finirent par nager en plein délire.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Pein fit irruption dans la pièce. Les deux complices poussèrent un grand cri et lui envoyèrent de la purée en pleine figure à l'aide de leur cuillère. Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, elles avaient eu très peur, mais, se rendant compte de leur gaffe, elles le regardèrent en plaquant leurs mains sur leurs bouches… et partirent dans un fou rire monumental. Pein, un peu froissé par ce comportement s'approcha des deux filles qui ripostèrent en lui renvoyant de la purée. Elles partirent en hurlant de rire à travers les couloirs, essayant de fuir Pein qui courrait à l'aveuglette (le pauvre avait reçu de la purée dans les yeux, faisons tous une minute de silence pour notre pauvre Pein ; ses lentilles de contacts sont foutues ; dommage, ça en jetait quand il sortait en boîte .Heureusement pour lui, c'est bientôt noël) .Elles finirent par débouler dans le salon, haletantes, le plat de purée toujours coincé sous le bras de Konan et leurs cuillères à la main. Tous les membres de l'aka tournèrent leurs têtes vers les deux intruses. Ils regardaient (encore) les feux de l'amour. Quelques Instants plus tard, ce fût à l'homme percé de faire son apparition. Il était visiblement très en colère. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour demander des explications, mais il se reprit à nouveau une boule de purée dans la figure. Konan morte de rire enchaîna : « Action man ! (imitation de la voix off). Aide Action man à vaincre le gorille ! Vite ! Prends la super catapulte à purée ! *Pein reçoit encore une boulette sur la tête*Ouai ! Tu as vaincu le monstre *Pein : « Quoi ?! » * Action man ! Purée vendue séparément… » . Les deux filles hilares tenaient à peine debout si bien que Suki se pris les pieds dans le tapis et tomba tandis que konan trébucha sur elle. Elles se vautrèrent toutes les deux sur le tapis en suffocant de rire.

C'est alors que Tobi se leva, l'air grave (bon, ok on le voit pas avec son masque, mais il l'était) ; donc, Tobi se leva l'air grave et annonça visiblement inquiet : « Pein est un…Monstre ? ». « Un gorille ! » précisa Konan. Et là, Pein pensa qu'il était temps d'agir au plus vite. Tobi s'empara de la première chose qu'il avait sur la main, c'est-à-dire, le bol de pop-corn et le lui lança en pleine figure (décidément, pauvre Pein) Le roux esquiva sans le moindre mal et, à bout de nerfs s'élança vers son adversaire.

Tout se passa très vite : Pein voulu donner un coup de poing à Tobi, mais, Zetsu s'était dressé entre les deux adversaires, mais, Pein, n'en démordant pas voulu le contourner. Il fallu une grande entre-aide entre tous les membres pour que celui-ci se calme. Pein, encore un peu sonné demanda. « Où est Suki ? ».Tout le monde se regarda.

Suki avait profité de l'agitation pour s'en aller discrètement .Elle était dans le hall à présent. Plus qu'une porte à ouvrir et elle était libre. Mais quelqu'un lui barra la route. « Je ne suis pas bête sais tu. » déclara Konan. Elle prit la jeune fille par l'épaule et la ramena vers le salon, le sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, Suki l'étonnerait toujours.

Voilà, la suite de mes tits délires . Merci beaucoup de me lire.^^ reviews ?


	4. deidei dans les bois

Il pleuvait ce jour là. L'akatsuki , frileuse, préférait rester au coin du feu.

Konan et Suki restaient dans une des nombreuses chambres de l'akatsuki, tandis que les garçons restaient dans le salon.

Les deux jeunes filles commençant à s'ennuyer décidèrent de rester avec les garçons, lorsque, depuis le couloir, elles entendirent des exclamations et des éclats de rires. Ils ne regardaient pourtant pas les « feux de l'amour » comme elles l'auraient pensé. Mais que se passé-t-il ?

Voulant à tout pris découvrir le mystère d'une telle agitation, les deux jeunes filles collèrent leur oreille à la porte.

Se qu'elles entendirent ce jour là resta gravé à jamais dans les anales de l'histoire : c'était des confidences entre mecs.

Elles redoublèrent leur écoute quand vint le tour de Deidara.

Deidara : « Bah, moi, se que j'aime faire par-dessus tout quand je suis seul, c'est me balader nu dans le bois d'à côté. »

Les deux jeunes filles n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Deidara nu come au premier jour dans la forêt ?, c'était une occasion à ne pas rater.

Les semaines qui suivirent cette petite discussion, les deux jeunes filles se prirent d'une véritable passion pour les randonnées dans les bois. Elles y allaient, habillé de vert kaki et armés de jumelles. Lorsque les autres leur demandaient le pourquoi de la tenue de camouflage et les jumelles, elles rétorquaient que c'était pour « ne pas effrayer les animaux! »

Et elles le virent un jour, le bel animal. Elles se cachèrent dans les buissons et sortirent les jumelles de leurs sacs à dos. Elles se mirent en place.

Suki : « Mais c'est qu'il est vraiment prés dis donc ! »

Konan : « Oui, tu as raison ! C'est dingue ça ! »

Les filles se rendirent encore plus compte de sa proximité lorsqu'il leur enleva les jumelles des yeux.

Elles se mirent à hurler et à courir comme des folles à travers la forêt, Deidara à leur trousse. Ils finirent leur course dans le salon (encore !) de l'akatsuki où tous les regardèrent comme si il aurait s'agit de fous furieux. Konan fit un vol plané et se cacha derrière le divan tandis que Suki choisissait la table de salon. L'artiste entra comme une furie dans la pièce er demanda où elles étaient passées. C'est Pein qui dû, encore une fois, rétablir l'ordre au sein de son organisation criminelle.

Quelques semaines plus tard…

Pein et Zetsu étaient en train de faire des travaux dans tout le repère. Suki leur demanda la raison de ce remue ménage. Et Pein de lui annoncer, le sourire aux lèvres : « On fait insonoriser les pièces. »


	5. quand Zetsu se met au rouge

Ce matin là, toute l'akatsuki était assise devant la télé, attendant avec impatience que « les feux de l'amour » commencent. Il y eut de nombreuses pubs jusqu'à se que…

« Flash spécial ! Une épidémie grave se propage à une vitesse incroyable !elle touche des individus de tout âge et de tout sexe. Le risque de transmission est des plus inquiétants car il suffit d'être en contact avec une personne infectée pour l'attraper. Les symptômes sont : des tâches rouges apparaissant sur le corps et le visage, une tendance à la démense. Dans les derniers retranchements de la maladie, la personne parle toute seule ou à elle-même. Si vous croisez un individu ayant le/les mêmes symptômes cités précédemment, veuillez isoler cette personne et quitter les lieux au plus vite. »

Il y eut un grand silence que Sasori brisa en s'exclament : « Ils sont en retard sur le programme. J'ai horreur d'attendre ! »

En effet, l'émission commença à 11h21 au lieu d' 11h20. PAUVRE Sasori ! Il a bien failli y passer ce jour là.

Mais, l'information n'était pas passée inaperçue chez tout le monde. En effet, Suki avait une idée. L'idée du siècle !

Zetsu, l'homme plante international se plaignait de maux de têtes et de dos insupportables. Suki lui proposa un remède qu'elle tenait de sa grand-mère. Elle lui massa les tempes et le bout non recouvert de son torse et son dos avec une lotion faite maison. Zetsu la remercia, heureux d'avoir eu un petit moment de relaxation. (Oui, ça manque à l'akatsuki). Elle s'en alla, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était attablé en train de déjeuner, lorsque Zetsu fit son apparition.

enfer et damnation !

Tobi : « OOOh ! Zetsu va bientôt fleurir ! »

Pein : « Mais non, c'est impossible, Baka ! »

Zetsu blanc : « Mais…de quoi parlent-ils ? »

Zetsu noir« Je n'en sais rien, T'as qu'à leur demander ! »

Zestu blanc : « Oui, tu as raison. »

Un cri strident retentit alors . Tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine de ce bruit. C'était Hidan. Celui-ci avait bondit à plusieurs mètres de la table, plaqué contre le mur et pointant du doigt l'homme-plante.

Hidan : « Il…Il a la maladiiiiiiiie ! Il va tous nous contaminer ! »

Pein : « Mais qu'est ce t'en a à foutre, t'es immortel ! »

Hidan : « Mais ! Mon beau visage ! Mon si beaux visage encadré par de si beaux cheveux lavés tous les jours avec soin avec mon champoing boréal pour cheveux clairs ! »

Deidara *se lève, l'air grave* : « Tu as raison Hidan ! Nous devons agir au plus vite !Au fait, Moi aussi j'ai le champoing Boréal. Moi, c'est odeur Noix de coco et toi ? »

Hidan : « Moi, c'est fruit de la passion. »

Deidara : « Oh, ça doit sentir bon ça ! »

Hidan : « Je te le prêterai si tu veux. »

Deidara : « Oh merci ! »

Hidan : « De rien. »

Pein : « Se n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre parler coiffure jusqu'au soir, mais, pourquoi porter de tels jugements sur Zetsu ? »

Hidan : « Mais… Voyons, il présente tous les symptômes ! Il a des boutons partout, il se parle à lui-même, ect ! »

Zetsu blanc : « Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ? »

Zetsu noir : « Ils sont pourtant clairs ! »

Zetsu blanc : « Mais explique moi. »

Hidan*hurlant* : « Regardez ! Il recommence !!! Fuyez !!!! »

Et là, se fut le drame : tout le monde se mit à courir dans tous les sens pour atteindre la sortie.

Suki ne s'en tirait pas mal. Elle était au fond du jardin à présent, à deux pas à peine de la forêt. Plus que quelques pas et elle serait libre, n'ayant aucun mal à les semer dans cet environnement boisé.

C'est alors que quelque chose lui enserra la taille et la souleva du sol. Elle regarda vers le bas et aperçut Sasori. Ou plutôt Hiruko qui contenait Sasori.

Sasori : « Tu croyais que tu pourrais nous échapper ainsi ?je sais que c'est toi depuis le début.»

Suki : « je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

Sasori : « C'est toi qui a fait un faux flash spécial et qui l'a lancé à l'aide d'un caméscope ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Ensuite, sachant que Zetsu a des dédoublements de personnalité, tu l'as piégé. Oui, Tu as mis des plaques de fer dans son matelas afin qu'il ait mal au dos. Ensuite, tu lui auras proposé de boire ou manger quelque chose afin de le soulager de sa douleur qui lui aura donné des boutons. Et, Provoquant la panique au sein de l'akatsuki, tu pensais t'enfuir plus facilement. »

Suki : « Quel sens de la déduction exceptionnel ! Comment avez-vous fait ? »

Sasori : « C'est simple, cette chaine tv n'a jamais de retard, or, ce jour là, le programme était en retard d'une minute. »

Suki : « C'est tout ? »

Sasori : « Oui. »

Suki : « Quoi ?! Quelle arnaque ! Piégée à cause d'une émission débile ! »

Suki fut privée de dessert pendant une semaine. Non pour avoir piégé le pauvre Zetsu, mais pour avoir dit que « les feux de l'amour » étaient une émission débile.

Morale de l'histoire : Ne jamais se moquer des feux de l'amour !


	6. l'étrange noël de l'akatsuki

Aujourd'hui, on fêtait noël à l'akatsuki. N'ayant pas pu le fêter à la date prévue car ils étaient en mission, les membres de l'aka avaient décidé de fêter ce grand jour un peu plus tard, une fois tout le monde réuni.

Comme pour un « vrai » noël, on pouvait voir un beau sapin se dressant au milieu du salon, des plats succulents (le miracle de noël a eu lieu !) étaient disposés sur la table, tout le monde discutait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il y avait une bonne ambiance, tant et si bien, que Suki renonça à essayer de s'enfuir aujourd'hui.

A minuit, tout le monde s'échangea les cadeaux. Hidan reçut un kit pour sadomasochistes (oooh, les jolis accessoires !il allait en passer du bon temps !), un livre : « les tortures du monde à réaliser chez soi. » et un set de couteaux. Konan quant à elle eu la grande surprise d'avoir des sous-vêtements sexy de la part de Pein. Sous-vêtements qu'il ne verrait jamais, du moins, pas porté en tout cas, elle reçut aussi du vernis à ongle et différentes sortes de papiers de couleur et textures différentes. Kakuzu n'eut aucun cadeau car, étant trop radin il n'avait rien achetés pour les autres. Itachi reçu une paire de lunettes et un adorable cacatoès apprivoisé. Pein reçut des clous, plusieurs livres : « Le piercing à travers les âges », « les piercings du monde », « piercings pour une identité sociale ? », il reçut aussi les piercings en question –« en espérant qu'il attrape le tétanos avec ! » avait beuglé Hidan (oui, noël, c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur à l'akatsuki).Sasori reçut un assortiment de guignols , ainsi que l'intégrale de la saison de colombo. Zetsu fut heureux de recevoir un bonzaï et un bouquin (encore) intitulé « les plantes et jardins ». Deidara vit avec étonnement qu'on lui avait offert une robe (grand moment de solitude pour Deidara qui dut essayer la robe) ; heureusement, les membres de l'aka se rattrapèrent en lui offrant de la pate à modeler et un livre sur les statues gréco-romaines (genre : « ton art, c'est de la merde, essaye plutôt de faire comme dans le livre ». hum hum ). Suki eut un ordi. Se fut au tour de Kisame de déballer ses cadeaux. Il fut content de voir qu'il avait l'aquarium de ses rêves. Puis, vint le tour du cadeau de Suki. Il ouvrit le paquet, les yeux brillants d'émotion (peut être s'agissait il du dvd « le monde de nemo » ? )Et il en sortit une sorte de sphère blanche avec deux roues de chaque cotés.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Kisame

« C'est clocky*, un réveil mobile » répondit Suki, heureuse d'avoir trouvé le cadeau idéal, car en effet, l'homme bleu avait un mal fou à se réveiller le matin. Ils avaient même essayé de le réveiller avec une des explosions de Deidara, mais ça c'était révélé inutile.

Suki leur fit une démonstration et il fallut une demi-heure pour récupérer le réveil roulant.

C'est alors que Suki eut une idée, l'idée du siècle !

Il était tôt, dehors, il faisait froid. Kisame dormait à poing fermé. Son aquarium était posé sur sa commode et son nouveau réveil sur la table de nuit. C'est alors qu'une sonnerie stridente parvint à ses oreilles. Le réveil ! Il grogna et tendit la main pour éteindre l'objet maudit. Mais, au moment où sa main allait appuyer sur le réveil, il sentit celui-ci se dérober du dessous de ses mains et partir dans toute la chambre en hurlant. Il se résigna à se lever et se mit à courir après le réveil dans toute sa chambre. Mais, la porte était ouverte et le réveil s'échappa dans le couloir. Kisame lui courut après, passant de pièces en pièces. Les bruits de ses pas additionnés au bruit du réveil réveillèrent l'akatsuki toute entière. Et se fut une joyeuse cacophonie de bruits de pas précipités, de grincements de chaises, de cris de rages (il était 5 heure du matin, les pauvres. Un lendemain de fête en plus !) ,…

Lorsqu'enfin ils attrapèrent l'objet maudit, les dégâts étaient lourds, très lourds : Kisame était tombé dans les escaliers, Deidara s'était claqué à une porte de placard, la moitié des meubles étaient cassés (et donc, inutile de préciser que kakuzu en a fait une crise cardiaque) , Konan et Hidan avaient les cheveux défaits , Itachi s'était cassé un ongle, ...

Mais tout n'était pas perdu. En effet, Itachi s'empara du réveil et l'envoya à une certaine personne…

Quelques semaines plus tard :

Sasuke courrait après un réveil. Il l'avait reçut en cadeau par colis ; et au matin, l'objet s'était soudainement agité en poussant des bruits stridents l'empêchant de dormir et il avait dû se résoudre à le poursuivre. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il courrait partout à travers sa maison…


	7. des chaussettes par milliers

L'akatsuki était paisible ces derniers temps ; et pour cause : Suki avait décidé de se mettre au tricot. Ce fut un grand sujet de moqueries de la part de ses camarades. Mais elle tricotait, imperturbable, elle s'acharnait sur les pelotes et les aiguilles. Et ses efforts payèrent. Elle sut rapidement confectionner écharpes et bonnets, pour le plus grand plaisir des membres de l'akatsuki qui avaient bien froid l'hiver. De plus, cette activité aurait pu se montrer fort lucrative, avait conclut Kakuzu. Celui-ci s'était plongé dans son livre de comptes en s'extasiant devant Les futurs bénéfices qu'il pourrait faire si la vente se passait bien.(il ne penses qu'à ça)

Un beau jour, Suki décida de faire un cadeau à Pein. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre pendant des heures et travailla d'arrache pied sur son futur cadeau.

Bien que ne le montrant pas, le chef de l'akatsuki fut ému par ce geste. Il se voyait déjà, la tête haute, l'écharpe noire aux nuages rouges flottant au vent.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reçut le présent. C'était une ignoble paire de chaussettes grises (il s'est sentit aimé, ça je vous le dit). Tout le monde était présent pour ce geste…heu… symbolique ? Et il fut presque obligé d'accepter le cadeau. Il les accepta donc en émettant une sorte de grognement en guise de remerciement. Il s'apprêtait à partir pour une mission quand Suki lui demanda de les porter. « Sale gamine ! Elle me demande de les porter en plus » pesta t'il. (Heureusement, personne n'entendit sa remarque). Il enfila donc la paire de chaussette et s'en alla.

C'était une courte mission, heureusement pour Pein, car celui-ci n'en pouvait plus tellement ses pieds le grattaient. Les chaussettes étant en laine, elles le faisaient finit par tomber à genoux au milieu du sentier, retira ses chaussures et griffa la chaire de ses ongles. Le chef de l'akatsuki dû même s'aider d'un kunai.

Ce fut finalement Konan qui le ''sauva' ' en lui disant de retirer ses chaussettes. Mais, les blessures infligées par le kunai étant trop profondes pour qu'il puisse marcher, Il dû finalement retourner au repère avant d'avoir fini sa mission. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en rentrant à la maison quand Suki se dirigea vers lui en criant avec joie

« Regardes ! Je t'ai tricoté un slip ! ».

Désolé si cette histoire vous paraît vraiment trop légère (voir carrément stupide), mais elle est l'aboutissement d'un gros délire (comme la plupart de mes histoires en fait), Mais J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire. Reviews ?


End file.
